


i know you feel it

by absorbyouth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absorbyouth/pseuds/absorbyouth
Summary: Sam and Dean will always be there for each other, no matter what stupid things they decide to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural fic, I wrote this in a span of two hours, had the idea floating in my head all day. Hope y'all like it!

They looked at each other as if their whole world wasn't crashing down around them, as if their stares could heal the others wounds completely. They both think at the same moment that they have forgiven each other one too many times, that now enough is enough, no more forgiving, no more letting the other persuade his way out of a bad situation. No matter how much you love someone, sometimes you just have to let them go. 

Sam knows that deep down, even if he doesn't want to, he could forgive his brother again. Sam almost does, looks at the way his brothers emerald eyes get that glassy look and the rims of his eyes get red, can also tell he's holding in his breath, like he's holding everything in for the sake of being the stronger brother, and Sam wants to laugh, because neither of them are ever as strong as they need to be in these kind of situations. But maybe Dean's holding his breath because they're so close, can feel his warm breath on his face, and Sam has never before in his life wanted to close the distance between them. To wrap his arms around his older brother and also to kiss him, because despite everything, despite maybe the situation being life or death, Dean is all he has left, all he's ever wanted in his life. 

Dean finally takes a deep breath and takes a step back, still keeping his eyes on Sam and all Sam wants to do his hide under a bed to forget all the bullshit going on around them, and the fact that he just wanted to kiss his brother. 

"Thought I lost you." Is all Sam can say, because he's speechless. He looks down his brothers arm and still sees the dreaded mark, knows that just because they're both alive and in the same vicinity, that everything's okay. That Dean wants to be his brother again, not something he'd have to hunt in the future because he knows how dangerous Dean can get, how the mark controls him and makes him do things he wouldn't have the heart to do if he was himself. 

Dean still hasn't said anything, still keeping his eyes trained on Sam, and all the younger brother wants to do his drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness, even though he knows nothing that's happened in the last 20 minutes is his fault, except for loving his brother, maybe a bit too much but no one has to know that small detail. 

"What have you done?" Dean finally speaks, but Sam isn't sure whether the question is directed to him or to Dean himself. The far off look in Dean's eyes makes Sam want to cry, because he's sure he's never seen his brother look so lost before, like maybe he isn't fully here. 

"Dean," Sam breathes and takes a step back towards his brother. He musters up enough courage and closes the gap between them, pulling Dean into his arms, not caring how his older brother will react but just wanting to remember every curve and line of Dean's body, in case he never gets another chance to do this, in case maybe Dean's already too far gone. 

"I did it," Dean whispers against the shell of Sam's ear, so only Sam can hear the fear in his voice, can feel his body tremble and shake. "I did it for you, Sammy."

Hearing those words, _I did it for you_ , makes Sam want to collapse in Dean's arms, but knows his brother needs holding up more than ever so fights the feeling back and squeezes his arms tighter around Dean. 

"I'm proud of you." 

"I fucked up, real bad."

"That's okay, Dean. We've both messed up more times than we can count on both hands." Sam tries to reassure Dean, wants his brother to not feel guilty, knows that Sam would've done the same if situations were reversed.

"You should've let him take me away." Sam feels his shoulder get damp, knows that Dean is crying, but won't show it in his voice. 

"I can't lose you, Dean." He says it firmly, so maybe Dean will believe that him killing Death was necessary. "We can't lose each other. Not now, not ever." 

Dean pulls back away from Sam and tries to find something in Sam's eyes that tell him that Dean's a fuck up, that now Sam will have to fix more than just Dean's broken soul, but probably the entire world. Instead, he finds love and acceptance. 

"Thank you." Dean whispers and rubs his hand up the side of Sam's tired looking face, mesmerizing every detail. 

"I didn't do anything," Sam says lightly, trying to lighten the mood, wants Dean to forget this mess ever happened, wants him to move on from this part of his life. "You did it all, Dean. All I did was show up."

"You did everything, Sammy." A few tears roll from his eyes down to his cheeks and Sam's quick to wipe them away. "Whenever I feel like I'm nothing but a monster, you pull me back. You make me human."

Sam cups Dean's face in his hands, staring into his eyes, swears he's seeing Dean's heart and soul. "I will never leave your side, Dean. Not in this world or the next."

"Thank you." He whispers it again, quieter than the last time he said it.

"We have a lot of shit to fix right now, Dean." Sam doesn't have it in him to say that Dean needs to take a step back, to take a break because he's still not completely himself and that he doesn't know if he can even count on him completely. 

Dean's hands go up and covers Sam's, "I know we have a lot of other things we need to fix too, things we should talk about. Like us." And there is it, Sam was hoping he wasn't the only one feeling things since he's gotten here and watched Dean kill a horseman for him. 

"Just a few more minutes." Sam whispers, leaning his forehead against Dean's and letting their breathing mix together in the air and once he feels Dean nod, he relaxes. 

They don't have time to relax yet they do and they don't have the time to have a heart to heart, but Sam knows they will, knows that brothers or not, they'll come out of this together, stronger. He just really hopes that they come out of this as more than brothers, because what they have is something he hasn't felt since Jess, hell, he feels more with Dean than what he felt with Jess. 

"Lets go home." Dean says and they separate.

\----

When they get back to the bunker, the air feels lighter than it has in months and Sam can finally breathe again. Dean comes up next to Sam and takes his hands in his, squeezing tightly, reassuringly. 

"Why don't ya pop in a movie and I'll make some popcorn, Sammy?"

And with those words, Sam knows they'll be okay, no matter what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be continued but let me know, otherwise it's finished. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
